


Five Times Kelly was Yorkie's First, and One Time she Wasn't

by Stormfet



Category: Black Mirror, San Junipero (Black Mirror), San junipero - Fandom
Genre: Beach fun, F/F, Fluff, beach sun, five times one time, good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: Kelly and Yorkie go to the beach in san junipero and do some nice things because fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've posted, but now that the semester's wrapping up I've got some stuff planned -- teasing some longerform clexa and cophine, got some adrinette from ladybug coming your way, all good stuff planned for the next few weeks so stay tuned :) <3 love to y'all.

The sun shone brightly off the red corvette, pulled up along the side of the road. “Come on, Kelly!” Yorkie called, towel bunched in her hands, bending to untie the laces of her keds. Kelly had agreed to go on a drive with her out to the beach for the day, the first time in a long time -- perhaps Yorkie’s parents had taken her once, beyond what she could remember. She was sure of it. But she couldn’t actually picture the day. Maybe her memory was playing tricks on her and pretending to remember something that wasn’t actually there. Yorkie shook her head. Better things to think about now.

 

The days stretched long into each other, and Yorkie was only just beginning to forget what day it was. Kelly had gotten here a week ago -- or was it two? Longer than a month, no more, but maybe?

 

“Come on!” Yorkie called again, impatient to feel the hot sand on her now bare feet. Kelly was still rummaging in the car for food.

 

“Go on ahead of me,” Kelly shouted. “I’ll catch up!”

 

Yorkie smiled. There was plenty of time for everything. She sprinted down to the beach, the hot sand not quite burning her toes, but almost. Her long legs ate up the sand. In a past life, running on the track...

 

She stumbled in the deep sand as she approached the dip before the beach, falling into softness, laughing aloud. Her towel sprawled and sandy next to her. She shook it out, sending grains of sand flying into her face, and spread it out to catch the sun. She looked out on the water, crashing into the shore in front of her. Far away the sound of gulls echoed along the shore, faint and shrill. The wind picked her hair up, sending it into her nose before she pulled it back with the scrunchie she had around her wrist.

 

Yorkie sat down in the warm sand, the sun on her pale skin, smiling out into the beach. “Miss me!” Yorkie jumped and yelped as she felt a pinch on her side as Kelly sat down next to her, setting her own towel and basket of food behind them. 

 

“Never had someone to startle me on the beach before,” Yorkie said with a smile. “You made me jump.”

 

“Good,” Kelly said. “Gotta keep you on your toes.”

 

“Want to eat before we swim, or swim now and eat later?” Yorkie asked.

 

“Supposedly you gotta wait an hour after you eat before you swim,” Kelly said, with a slight sarcastic smile on her face.

 

“Old wives tale,” Yorkie said. “I never had to deal with those. Let’s go swim first though, the water looks amazing.”

 

Kelly nodded in agreement and they stripped to their swimsuits. Yorkie couldn’t help but watch from the corner of her eye as she glimpsed the strip of dark skin at Kelly’s waist as she lifted her shirt over her.

“Calm down, there’ll be plenty of time for that later,” Kelly said with a wink. Yorkie blushed, realizing that she’d been staring. 

 

“Wait,” Kelly said, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen. “I don’t need it, but you’ll be a lobster before long.”

 

“Ah, Kelly,” Yorkie said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“You know, they did a lot of research on this back when you were comatose,” Kelly said. “Here.” Kelly squirted a glob of sunscreen into her hand before rubbing it across Yorkie’s shoulders. Yorkie couldn’t help but relax into the gentle caresses of Kelly’s hands, slick with sunscreen, on her skin.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Kelly whispered into Yorkie’s ear from behind. Yorkie felt a shiver down her spine at Kelly’s fingertips caressing her back. 

 

“Not at all,” Yorkie let out in a breath, falling back gently into Kelly’s arms.

 

“Come on,” Kelly said, jerking Yorkie out of the lovely reverie of receiving a sun screened massage on the beach.

 

“You keep doing shit I never felt before,” Yorkie grumbled, beginning to stand, brushing sand off her legs. “Give me time to enjoy it!”

 

“Come on,” Kelly said, grabbing Yorkie’s hand and jerking her up, running down the beach. Yorkie’s long legs overtook Kelly’s shorter ones as Yorkie began to pull Kelly into the water. They splashed into the waves together, sending salt spray into the air.

 

Yorkie let out a gasp at the cool water, quickly becoming used to it as she dunked her head below the brine, tasting the salt on her lips. Her hair slicked to her head, her ponytail a cloud behind her in the water. She stood, gasping for breath.

 

“Watch out!” Kelly said as a wave began to crash. They dove under it, feeling the cycle of the wave pulling at their back and hair, fingers scrabbling in the cool sandy bottom. They stood again.

 

“Let’s swim farther out,” Kelly said  
.  
“Hold on, I’ve never swam that far before,” Yorkie said, paddling and finding her ground. “Give me a second.”

 

“I’ll wait forever for you,” Kelly said, and their eyes locked for a moment before another wave splashed into their faces, sending the two girls sputtering and laughing.

 

Kelly dove under the water and Yorkie followed, her eyes squinted open under the water, seeing Kelly’s dark, blurry shape ahead of her. Soon they had left the bottom far behind, the water a dark blue deep beneath them, waves little more than bubbles of water lifting them a foot or two. They swam together, treading the water gently.

 

“I always liked swimming out this far,” Kelly said, spreading out and floating in the water. “It felt like the whole ocean was gaping under me, ready to swallow me up. “Frank always said not to swim out so far.”

 

“It’s like we’re floating,” Yorkie said, spitting salt water out as her feet kicked beneath her. The water was almost black, it was so deep. 

 

Kelly dove under the water, for a few seconds, and then longer. Yorkie watched the darkness beneath her, waiting for Kelly’s head to appear again. Nothing. A minute passed of her treading water. The ocean seemed huge...

 

In a splash of salt Kelly appeared, throwing her head back and gasping for breath, a grin spread wide across her face. A burst of laughter erupted, and Kelly threw her head back, sending another spray of water across Kelly’s face. 

 

“I love the ocean,” Kelly said. “Dive down with me.”

 

“Um,” Yorkie said. Too late, Kelly had already disappeared into the water. Yorkie sucked in a lungful of air and dipped her head below the water, cracking her eyes the tiniest open. 

 

The ocean was dark, deep and silent. Beneath her, gently floating in the water, the blackness spread out beneath her. The bottom could have been ten feet below her, or a hundred. It was impossible to tell in the gloom. The water buffered her ears, and the world was for once quiet. It was like the years and years Yorkie had spent in dark solitude, unable to move her legs or her hands, unable to talk. Only after a long time had technology finally caught up and enabled her to communicate, and offered her the chance to live her life again.

 

Kelly appeared before her, a colorful blob in the darkness. They floated gently together, a few feet below the water, as though they were flying thousands of feet above the earth in space. Yorkie felt two hands at her cheeks, soft and comforting. She closed her eyes and their lips met under the water. Just the two of them, alone and silent.

 

A burst of bubbles broke the kiss as Yorkie’s lungs gently nudged her for air. Still holding Kelly’s hand, Yorkie kicked her legs and surfaced, gasping for breath. Kelly appeared a moment later, sucking in the warm beach air.

 

“That was my first underwater kiss,” Yorkie said, running her hands over the top of her head and smoothing the hair out of her eyes. 

 

“I hope it was great,” Kelly said with a wink. Yorkie smiled.

 

“It was,” she said.

 

They floated out in the deep water for a while and swam ashore, wet and cold. Spreading their towels after drying off, they let the sun dry the drops on their toes and fill them with warmth as it dipped into the horizon, sending reds and pinks across the sky. Kelly handed Yorkie a sandwich and they ate dinner watching the sunset.

 

The first stars appeared in the still warm air, small and far at first and then hundreds and hundreds as the simulation filled in what real life light pollution would not. The milky way crept across the sky, stars far flung lights spotting the dark.

 

“Ever seen the stars like this before?” Kelly asked. “They were always too faint in my skies. Light pollution drowned ‘em out.”

 

“Actually yes,” Yorkie said, looking over at Kelly. “This was one of the last things I looked at before I...well...”

 

“Really?” Kelly asked, turning to look at Yorkie.

 

“Before I crashed my car,” Yorkie said, staring out across the water at the stars. “I lived out in nowheresville. The stars were always so bright, the galaxy beautiful. I parked my car to get a last glimpse of them.”

 

“Now we get to watch them together every night,” Kelly said.

 

“Yes,” Yorkie said, a grin stretched wide across her face. “My favorite part isn’t the stars, though.”

 

“Oh really?” Kelly said, shifting closer to Yorkie.

 

“Oh really,” Yorkie said, meeting Kelly’s lips. The stars may have been forgotten that night...


End file.
